youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Nostalgia Critic
Nostalgia Critic (Doug Walker) is a Media Reviewer who has his own website. Biography Doug "The Nostalgia Critic" Walker was originally a cartoon, getting a break when he was in 6th grade. The tv show he starred in was called "Doug". He worked with people who had abnormal skin diseases. After Doug totally bombed it, he couldn't find a job. He became a hobo and was met by a dude with a camera and later starred in Bumfights. He got $20 and a gift card. He then sacked the guy, took his camera, and started recording himself on what he thinks about the current movies in theaters. Career On Thatguywithglasses.com, Nostalgia Critic posts video reviews of older movies that he would usually disapprove. Like every other media reviewer, his videos contain erratic doeses screaming and cursing at a children's movie. On certain occasions, NC would review a modern movie or, as he would claim, a good movie. This does not mean he would improve his jokes, however. Rivalry with Angry Video Game Nerd Over time, people started to enjoy the Nostalgia Critic. He was funny and entertaining. But success comes with haters. People from the Angry Video Game Nerd's army flamed and spammed up Doug's website. Doug responded by telling the Nerd to keep his fans under control. The Nerd responded with one line, and it was good enough for me. "I'm the fucking nerd." But the Nerd also said how on the forums he considered himself a fan of the Critic. The Critic responded by screaming at the Nerd and saying how there had to be a hidden message. He uncovered it in a cheap knockoff of Da Vinci Code. The message was "LICK MY SHIT NOSTALGIA CRITIC". The Nerd AGAIN responded. He said that the message was close but the real message was, "LICK MY BALLS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT NOSTALGIA CRITIC." During an Angry Nerd autograph signing at some video game convention the Critic barged in. The Nerd was with some a-hole named "Captain S". Yeah, I don't know who he is either. They all had a slow-motion fight and after a few minutes, they stopped. The Nerd challenged the Critic to review a shitty game, and The Critic challenged the Nerd to review a shitty movie. They did and it ended up in tears. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FIGHT! They FINALLY had a fight to the death, in which AVGN kicked his ass till diahrrea came out of his ears,and the AVGN busted out the Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 B.C. Version 4.0 Beta and blasted the high holy hell out of the Critic. He remained alive and decided to be a bum again, stating that fight really sucked in a Bum Review. Trivia *He bears a striking resemblance to Thunderf00t. Of course, the two are almost opposite in everything else. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Media Reviewers Category:Real People Category:Americans Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters - American Category:Possible Villains Category:Possible Heroes Category:White Human Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Failures Category:Losers Category:People who like money Category:Male Characters who are attracted to Female